The Mayor's Wife
by EclipseoftheSol
Summary: A new story. A new legend. A new evil. Link is a build farmhand in the village of Ordon. But his whole life changes when a new couple move into his village. Who is Ganondorf, and who is the beautiful maiden with him?


**Hey fanfictoners! I'm kinda wrapped up in life and this is something I started with recently. So enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or its characters. If I did, that would be sweet!**

**--**

** The Mayor's Wife**

**Place: Ordona Province**

**Year: Hylian Year 531**

Across Hyrule Field, past the lush forest of Faron Woods, existed a small farm village called Ordon. This small village consisted of few humans, and one Hylian, called Link.

Though each of the people of Ordon had interesting personalities and stories that told of their origin, Link had a more interesting story. Being born in a poor family, he was brought to Ordon in hopes of becoming more successful than his parents. As the current mayor, Bo, took Link out of the frail mother's hands, he saw the final shine of life flash in her eyes. The poor couple then disappeared, never to be seen or heard of again.

Link, from then on, was raised in the ways of swordsmanship and farming. From the moment he could walk, he was taught the ways of the blade, and not soon after, was seen helping around the goat farm. Always thinking of Bo as his father, and Rusl as his mentor. He was never told of his parents and their way of life.

Through his life, working had made him physically fit, and through schooling from the women of Ordon, had a very sharp mind. To help with his caring and courageous personality, he had piercing blue eyes, with a firm, pointed jaw, and dirty-blond hair. Many of the women had flirted with him because of these characteristics, and whenever he went on errands to Castle Town, many women gave him looks of lust. But, being a bit thick-headed, he ignored all women.

A new change in his life happened when he was practicing his sword-play with his mentor, Rusl. He was using his wooden sword, which was made of the precious Faron Hemlock, which many of Ordon's houses where made out of. He was making quick, decisive strikes, and because of the length of his sword, he stayed quite a couple feet away from Rusl at all times. By the time both were finished, Rusl was panting and sweating like a Deku Baba in a hotspring.

" Well done, Link. Pretty soon you will surpass me." Rusl said through quick pants.

" Thank you Rusl." Link bowed to his mentor. " It was an honor sparing with you again."

Rusl sat down on the ground, wiping his brow and sighing from exhaustion.

" Link, I must tell you something that I heard from your sister, Ilia." Rusl started.

Link looked interestingly at Rusl, his cool blue eyes flashing. " What is it?"

Rusl put a smile on his face, all the while sweating in the heat of the sun.

" Apparently," he started, " a new family is moving into Ordon."

Link's face lit up in surprise. " Really?"

" Yes. You see, it is a newly-wed couple from the farmlands in the Lanayru Province, and they seek peace within the forests of our home."

" And when will they be arriving?" Link asked.

" Tomorrow."

--

Link was not expecting this. This, to him, had to be a dream.

The couple was the most weirdest, most mismatched- looking couple ANYONE had ever seen. The husband was huge, tall, way too muscular and his yellow eyes told of lust for power. But the wife was slender, almost fragile-looking, and had the most vivid blue eyes that anyone had ever seen. The man dressed in armor, while his wife dressed in a very dirty shawl. They both walked up to the main group of people waiting to see them. Bo walked forward, hand held out.

" Welcome to our village. I am Bo, the mayor of this village." His hand has taken by the large man.

" Thank you for this warm welcome. I am Ganondorf."

" And I am Zelda." The woman beside his said.

The green-skinned man's face quickly went from warm-looking to angry.

" I thought I said don't speak until I said too!"

The woman made a short retreat away from Ganondorf, whimpering all the while.

' _What was that? That's no way to treat a woman!' _Link thought. He took a step forward. The dark green-skinned man looked from Zelda to Link, his face warm again.

" Do you wish to make an introduction too, young man?"

Link's face appeared dark to the crowd as he stepped forward, hand on his sword's hilt.

" I'll make an introduction...with my sword..." he growled.

Ganondorf laughed, then his face turned to something similar to Link's.

" With that _stick_? Please, don't make yourself look like a fool."

Ganondorf soon regreted these words, because as soon as he said "fool", Link's iron hilt was at the man's neck. Link smiled.

" If I had struck you with this special hilt of my _stick_, I would have crushed your windpipe."

Link saw sweat drop down Ganondorf's face. The man slowly stepped away.

" Clearly you misunderstood my actions. My wife has been recently complaining about moving, and hasn't let up her torment for quite some time now."

' _Like hell...she seemed calm and collect when you entered the village." _he thought.

Link sheathed his sword, then quickly stepped back.

" If that is the truth, then you must excuse my actions as well. It is not often I see someone do that to their wife."

" Link, step back. Don't go further." Rusl whispered. Link looked back at his master, then thought of a quick alternative to get out of the situation.

" Rusl, I just remembered. We didn't have practice yet. May we start now?"

Rusl looked at Link with a questioning look, but soon he caught on.

" Ah yes! Link that's right! Bo, you must excuse us, but we must get started with our training."

With that, Link and Rusl left for the Faron Woods. As they were walking away, Link heard Uli whisper to Sera, " What is wrong with that boy?"

--

And how is that for a first chapter?

Yes I am a LOZ fan, and ever since I got Twilight Princess, I've been more interested in the series than ever before.

Now for some things: What's with Link? Who is this Ganondorf guy? What has Zelda got to do with the story? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
